La verdad acerca de Mewni
by Cyttorak
Summary: Creí que ella me amaba que estaría con migo hasta el fin de los tiempos pero no fue así, a ella solo le importa su maldito Reino ( mal resumen lo se ) Emparejamientos: starco; moonxtoffe Porfa denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

EL Pasado de Toffee

Hola amigos, ¿Cómo han estado?

Pues en esta ocasión tan especial les vengo a presentar la historia de un gran escritor que posee un gran potencial y futuro, el cual estará colaborando con migo en futuros proyectos.

Lo único que les pido es que disfruten esta gran obra.

Star Butterflay actual princesa de mewni, portadora de una de las armas más poderosas en todo el multiverso y lo que esto conlleva ser hija de la Reina Moon y "el rey ripper"."

-¡Ja Qué gran mentira¡-

-De seguro muchos estarán muy confundidos por esta declaracion, pero déjenme despejar sus dudas con la tenue luz de la verdad.-

-¿A ver por dónde debería empezar?-

-Tal vez diciéndoles que toda la historia de mewni desde su mewnipendencia hasta la mismísima familia real no son más que una maraña de mentiras y de engaños.

El peor lugar donde se pudo haber criado mi Star. Si mi Star pues aunque ustedes no lo crean ella es mi hija, hija de Moon con un monstro, si con migo.

Nadie aparte de mi oh Moon lo sabe todo por el estúpido bien del reino-

-La historia de Moon y yo empezó hace muchos años hace talvez ya unos 20 años, ella y yo no conocimos un día que se estaban efectuando unos acuerdos de no violencia entre mewhumanos y monstruos pero no tuvimos un encuentro "personal" hasta que yo entre en una habitación que dada la casualidad estaba Moon cambiándose de vestido, esa fue la primera vez que pude ver todo su hermoso cuerpo con todo su esplendor pero me duro poco pues ella me saco de la habitación con uno de sus hechizos mientras gritaba que era un pervertido.-

-Después del "incidente" ella y yo mantuvimos una relación al inicio política al ser los dos los representantes de cada facción pero después de unos meses algo más surgió y después de un día de picnic la hice mía sin importar que estuviéramos en el bosque ni que fuera inapropiado para una Reina hacerlo en el bosque como un animal así seguimos por algún tiempo hasta que ella descubrió que estaba embarazada en ese mismo momento mando a llamar a la escoria esa de ripper para casarse y mando a destruir todos los acuerdos con los monstruos para el final poner una jugosa cantidad de oro por mi cabeza, yo claro no podría dejar que eso suceda no solo por mis sentimientos sino también por todo lo que trabaje para que mi pueblo pudiera tener un mejor futuro asi que por muchos de mis contactos logre crear una ruta para poder entrar en el castillo lo único malo de mi paln fue el tiempo me tomo alrededor de diez meses en colarme en el castillo todo por los hechizos anti-monstruo que Moon puso.-

-Cuando logre alcanzar la habitación de Moon lo primero que vi fue una cuna lo cual me dejo atontado pensando que era un hijo de ripper con mi amada Moon par luego llenarme de cólera pues si ese era el caso fue ripper el que destruyo los acuerdos y no mi Moon, asi que tomando toda mi fuerza de voluntad fui a ver a ese ser, pero lo que me preparo el destino fue algo mucho más traumante lo que vi en la cuna al destapar las mantas fue a una hermosa niña de piel grisasea con una tierna colita y unos hermosos ojos azules, en ese momento no pude evitarlo llore.-

-Llore como nunca antes lo había hecho era una hermosa niña, mi niña ya nunca mas estaría solo pero como siempre en mi vida lo bueno nunca dura en ese mismo momento Moon apareció y confirmo lo que yo ya sabia que Star era mi hija, sonreí como un tonto pero Moon solo nos veía con rencor yo lo note y le pregunto que le sucedía y de pronto ella exploto me grito que por mi culpa el reino podría destruirse, que me largara y que nunca más volviera, yo no dije nada me erguí con Star en mis manos con la intensión de irme de allí .

Ella no me lo dejo en ese momento le grite de que si lo nuestro era un error yo me quedaría con Star pero a ella no le parecio. Iniciamos una lucha yo no fui con todas un gran error mío que hasta el día de hoy me reprocho pues Moon no dudo y me ataco con un hechizo que casi me desintegra por completo fue tal el daño que mi regeneración no pudo curar mi dedo.-

-Mientras yo me regeneraba ella se acercó a Star y le realizo un hechizo de cambia formas uno en extremo poderoso para cuando me regenere la mayor parte mi Star parecía una copia femenina del imbécil de ripper, me quede atónito y la mire, a la mujer que me robo el corazón y ella lo único que dijo que esa era la única forma de que Star pudiera vivir mientras empezaba su camino hacia la salida-

-Ya no podía hacer mas lo único que le deje fue un cintillo en forma de cuernos uno que le compre a Moon en una feria ambulante y después de eso me fui-

-Durante todo este tiempo la eh estado protegiendo desde las sombras evitando que imbéciles como ludo o ripper la dañen , buscando la manera de que los dos podamos estar juntos como padre eh hija y la única manera es destruyendo a la varita y a todos los que representan un peligro para nuestra felicidad-

-Y si eso significa destruir el multiverso, juro por lo más sagrado que lo hare sin dudar ni un momento-

Bueno amigos esta fue el primer capítulo de esta magnífica historia que será una asociación entre mi persona y Nekitokawaii543 (nombre de usuario en wattpad) y si quieren ver la historia original la puede encontrar en :

user_inbox?user=Nekitokawaii543

Y lo mas grandes agradecimientos a este gran escritor (que en si no se si es hombre o mujer) ehh… cosas de la vida

Y me despido de ustedes amados escritores


	2. El regreso

Hola amigos de fanfiction y wattpad aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia que les publique hace una semana, antes de todo ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores lo único mío son mis ideas en las cuales tengo la ayuda de Nekitokawaii543. (Mensaje al final del capítulo).

La historia empieza al final de la primera temporada antes del inicio de la segunda.

Que lo disfruten :D

Personajes hablando-

 **Personajes pensando-**

-Mi señora la princesa Star acaba de partir a la tierra con sus guardianes – hablo unos de los guardias del reino de mewni.

-Perfecto, ahora quiero que todos salgan de aquí necesito arreglar unos asuntos de vital importancia para el reino; así que afuera todo el mundo- hablo Moon a todos sus guardias que se encontraban en alerta total después de escuchar el informe de la princesa y saber que la mayor amenaza del reino había vuelto "Toffe el monstruo inmortal".

-Pero mi señora no sabemos si él está cerca, podría atacarla mientras esta sola- replico uno de los guardias. – Piensas desobedecer una orden directa que te estoy dando, yo tu reina, salde de aquí antes de que mande a que te corten la cabeza- grito una muy molesta Moon.

Después de esta declaración todo del mundo salió apresuradamente del salón no queriendo que su amada reina haga realidad su advertencia.

Cuanto todo el mundo se fue el salón del trono quedo completamente solo Moon al fin pudo pensar en paz mientras se sentaba en su trono. **– Como es posible que Toffee regrese después de tantos años, es imposible la última vez que lo vi le deje demasiado claro que no quería que se acercara a mi o a Star** **y ahora su estúpida obsesión le produjo la muerte-** pensó Moon mientras una traicionera lagrima caía de su ojo derecho para luego volverse un mar de lágrimas – **¿Por qué Toffee? ¿Por qué no pudiste aceptar la realidad?** **¿Por qué maldita sea?; No pudiste dejar las cosas como estaban, funcionaron los últimos catorce años, no pudiste conformándote viendo a Star desde lejos como siempre lo hacías, pero no el señor tenía que lanzarse contra el mundo y todo por intentar cumplir tu sueño imposible y mírate como terminaste muerto, destrozado por la varita de tu hija-**

Dentro de la varita de Ludo

-Así que de esta forma accede la varita al tejido de la magia en todo el universo- era la voz de curiosidad de Toffee mientras revisaba y corrompía a la parte faltante de la varita –No puedo creer que una arma con el potencial de destrozar todas las dimensiones estuvo siempre en las manos de los mewnianos pero por lo que puedo ver hasta ahora nadie ah podido desenmarañar los más oscuros secretos de esta maravillosa arma-

 **-No debo dejarme corromper por todo este poder, debo de hacerlo mío para poder estar con mi Star, debo de lograrlo cueste lo que cueste-** pensó Toffe mientras seguía explorando – si consigo dominar esta parte de la varita lograre deshacerme de la comisión mágica, pero debo de tener cuidado, si el imbécil de Ludo mete la pata todos estos años se irán al retrete por eso debo de ser capaz de poseerlo-

-Al paso con el que absorbo poder lo podre dominar en unos meses a lo mucho y pondré a mi plan en marcha.

Lo siento amor mío pero no me dejaste opción, quisisteis que no viera a mi hermosa estrella y que viera al imbécil de riper como padre, hiciste que a al mi princesita le de todo el amor que era para mí- dijo Toffe mientras apretaba sus puños y la magia que lo rodeaba se volviera de color verde demostrando su rabia.

-Cuando consiga a Glosaric y lo obligue a mostrarme todos sus conocimientos sobre la varita Mewni caerá y con el también caerán tus mentiras.

Harre que mi estrella tenga su verdadera forma y hare lo que tuve que hacer hace varios años, deshacerme de la basura de riper-

-Bueno chicos y chicas sé que no es lo que esperaban pero deben de comprender mi hermano no me dio la laptop donde tenía el capítulo original asi que ese posiblemente lo suba el miércoles t el próximo el sábado y de ahí me desapareceré una semana tengo exámenes parciales.

Algo mas para las fans t los fans del yaoi mi socia piensa hacer algunos capítulos yaoi así que si quieren uno dejen sus comentarios que pareja desean

Pd: yo no le hago a ese bando

-Extra.

De las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un hermosa castillo se puede observar un trono y en el sentado esta una figura cubierta por una capucha obscura que no deja ver su rustro- Asi que Toffe lo logro eh, espero que no lo arruine, no le enseñe como corromper a la varita por gusto- mientras se ponía de pie mostrando su imponente presencia – Ya quiero ver su cara cuando se entere de que no es más que mi estúpida marioneta, ya quiero ver su cara cuando mate a toda la familia real y a Mewni lo convierta en mi nuevo reino y sepa que todo es su culpa y todo por seguir su estúpido amor.- 


End file.
